Dulce Pecado:
by Harumi Meira
Summary: itachi es un joven de 18 años con un adorable hermanito de 8 años. un dia la madre deja a sasuke al cuidado de itachi, ya que ella saldria y su padre estaba en una mision, ahi itachi aprovechara todo para quitarle la virginidad a sasuke
1. Chapter 1

1er capitulo

En unas de las casas del clan uchiha, se encontraba durmiendo cierto azabache. Los rayos de sol, comenzaron delicadamente a entrar por la ventana, dándole directamente en la cara, molestando al pelinegro, el cual se comenzó a gruñir, saco pesadamente un brazo de la cama, lo estiro a una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, golpeando varias veces el velador, y después de varios intentos fallidos, tomo el reloj, el cual indicaba las 8:00 a.m, el pelinegro se volteo hacia el otro lado gruñendo otra vez

-solo 5 minutos mas...- al terminar la frase se cubrió con todas las sabanas, hasta la cabeza

Mientras el pelinegro trataba de recobrar el sueño, se escucho como alguien entraba a su dormitorio

-nii-san...nuestra oka-san, dice que te levantes- al cuarto entraba un energético niño

-hmmm...- rendido, no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse de su cama

Un joven alto, de tez blanca, ojos negros como la noche, con unas enormes ojeras, que lo hacían ver, increíblemente bien, cabello azabache y largo, el cual colgaba por sus hombros, de contextura delgada, y un poco musculosa, pero no al extremo, con la edad de 18 años, su nombre. Uchiha Itachi

Itachi se estiro un poco, restregó sus ojos y se fue al baño, en el cual se encontraba su pequeño hermano Sasuke Uchiha, un pequeño niño de 8 años, con unos enormes ojos, oscuros, al igual que su hermano, pero este tenia el pelo color negro azulado.

-buenos días nii-san- sasuke comenzaba a cepillar sus pequeños dientes

-hmmm...- al parecer itachi todavía no despertaba

- itachi...- sasuke mecía a itachi de brazo para que despertara- aniki...nii-san...itachi... ¡itachi!... ¡ITACHI!

-QUE PASA?¡- itachi miraba para todos los lados con los ojos llenos de venas- que pasas, sasuke?!

-es que estabas como un zombie, y no despertabas nunca

-sabes que no me gusta que me despierten, gritándome- itachi junto el dedo índice con el dedo miedo, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente a sasuke

-auch!!, aniki!!, sabes que me duele eso- sasuke, se empezó a acariciar la parte golpeada por su hermano mayor, inflando las mejillas, lo cual en los ojos de itachi, era un gesto muy tierno

-eres adorable otouto- itachi revolvió los azulados cabellos de sasuke

-bien!, termine de cepillar mis dientes- Sasuke dejo su cepillo en un vaso, se miro los dientes en el espejo y se ordeno el pelo que itachi había despeinado- sayonara nii-san- sasuke se acerco a itachi, se inclino un poco y beso los rosados labios del uchiha mayor

-sayonara, sasuke – itachi quedo viendo como sasuke, se iba del baño, mientras rozaba los recién labios, besados por su pequeño otouto- _algún día te violare sasuke_...

Itachi después de pasar un buen rato en el baño, salio del cuarto de baño, dirigiendo sus pasos, hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre

-buenos días, itachi- la madre le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa- siéntate para que tomes desayuno

-y sasuke?- itachi disponía sentarse en el asiento ubicado en la cabecera de la mesa

-aaahh!!, no quiso tomar desayuno, se fue corriendo a la academia- la madre ponía al frente de itachi un plato con unas tostadas, un vaso de jugo y cosas para acompañar el pan- ojala te guste

-arigatou, oka-san

Después de haber terminado su desayuno, itachi iba a su pieza, dispuesto a fantasear con su hermano, pero la madre lo detuvo

-itachi, hoy no estaré en casa, y tu padre, esta en una misión, así q quería saber si podrías cuidar de sasuke-chan, será solo por ahí

Alguna obra divina habría interactuado?, o simplemente estaba soñando?, itachi no podía creer que se quedaría solo con su otouto, lo que tanto había esperado...

-si quieres te puedo pagar- la madre ofrecía dinero, al ver que el pelinegro, la miraba con seriedad

-no te preocupes, oka-san, no tienes porque ofrecerme dinero por cuidar de Sasuke, si al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano ¿no?

- arigatou itachi, no sabes el alivio que me da, de que sasuke-cha no se quedara solo en casa, con el miedo de que alguien entre y abuse de el...- la madre bajo la mirada tras el ultimo comentario

-"_jajaja, no sabes que hoy violaran a Sasuke-chan, ajajajajaj"_- mientras el azabache seguía con su monologo mental, la madre, tomo un abrigo color miel que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, también tomo un paraguas y su cartera

-adiós itachi-chan, nos vemos en la noche

-sayonara oka-san- tras despedirse de itachi, la madre cerró la puerta, dejando solo al pelinegro

El silencio reinaba en la casa, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua, corriendo por un pequeño riachuelo, el armónico sonido de los cantos de las aves, la tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire, era algo relajante.

-y ahora...a esperar...-itachi dirigió el paso hacia el patio de la casa

Después de unas horas sentado en el cómodo pasto, apoyando su espalda contra un hermoso árbol de cerezo, se escucho como alguien entraba a la casa

-oka-san!! Ya regrese!!- a la casa entraba sasuke, con su cara llena de rasguños, con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, recorriendo toda su frente- oka-san?...itachi?

A la casa entraba pacíficamente el uchiha mayor, con un libro entre manos

-que sucede sasuke?- itachi se ganaba a la altura de de su hermano, para poder saludarlo, como siempre lo hacían. Un beso en los labios

-nii-san, porque nuestra madre no esta?

-es que ella tuvo que salir, por eso me pidió que te cuidara por todo el día- itachi le mostraba una sonrisa a sasuke, al ver sus negros ojos, con unas lagrimas amenazando en salir

-eso significa que estaremos los dos solos?- sasuke había cambiado totalmente su expresión, al recibir tal dulce sonrisa de su aniki

-si, sasuke, estaremos solos por todo el día- tras termina la oración, itachi se pone de pie, dándole la mano a su hermano menor, con tal de llevarlo a algún lado desconocido para el pequeño

Fin cap


	2. Chapter 2

**---Notas del capitulo---**

**Aquí esta la segunda parte del fic, discúlpenme, pero estaba en periodo de exámenes y no tenia mucho tiempo para subir un cap u_u, pero aquí esta!! Ojala lo disfruten n_n**

**Declaime: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los pido prestado para mis perversas fantasías xDD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Segundo Cap**

-hai- sasuke no dudo ningún instante en tomar la mano de su nii-san, siguiéndolo ciegamente a donde itachi lo guiara

-itachi, a donde vamos?- el niño miraba a su hermano, el cual caminaba serio y vista al frente

- a mi dormitorio, ¿no te gustaría verlo?

-claro!! Nunca he entrado a tu pieza- sasuke saltaba de felicidad, al saber que por fin conocería el dormitorio de su aniki

Al llegar al fondo del pasillo, se veía una puerta, con un pequeño cartel, el cual decía "no entrar".

A sasuke le daba miedo el cartel, pero al ver que su hermano le abría la puerta, el pánico se esfumo, pero no del todo. Con un poco de temor entro al enorme cuarto el cual tenía una cama de sabanas blancas y un plumón negro, el cual estaba muy ordenado, un escritorio con cuadernos, lápices y un computador, mientras que en el respaldo de la silla, se encontraba un bolso, color rojo, con una chaqueta negra y un estante con muchos libros

-nii-san....tu cuarto es enorme- el pequeño miraba cada rincón, con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca ligeramente abierta- puedo probar tu cama?- sasuke lo miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-.......como quieras

-wiii!!- sasuke fue corriendo, lanzándose sobre la cómoda cama , saltando sobre ella con muchas energías- tu...cama...es...muy...saltarina- sasuke dejo de saltar, cayendo rendido sobre la cama, con las mejillas encendidas y con la respiración agitada

-lo que tu digas- por la mente de itachi, pasaban muchas imágenes, al ver a sasuke en ese estado; con la respiración agitada, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos a medio abrir- sasuke....quieres jugar a algo?- itachi se acercaba a la cama, sentándose sobre ella

-a que juego?- a sasuke le brillaban mas los ojos, al saber que su hermano quería jugar con el. Algo que nunca había ocurrido

- lo que vamos a jugar es algo súper simple- itachi sonreía, como si algo maravilloso pasara- lo que tu tienes que hacer es vendarte los ojos, y recostarte sobre la cama

- ok- sasuke tomo un paño que estaba en la mesita de junto con la cama- pero antes, quiero ir a comprar algunos dulces ^^

-......- itachi quedo echo una piedra al escuchar eso- pero sasuke, no íbamos a jugar?- itachi lo miraba con un tic en el ojo, y sudando a montones (G: como cuando Kira escribe xD)

-dulces o no juego contigo nii-san- ahora era sasuke, quien controlaba la situación.

Itachi desesperado, no sabia que hacer, así que opto por rendirse e ir con sasuke a comprar sus preciados dulces

-entonces, ¿nos vamos?- sasuke fue a donde itachi como un gato, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de su hermano, causando un sin fin de sensaciones en itachi

-........ok, demo, después volveremos a jugar- itachi se ponía de pie, estirando su mano, la cual fue tomada por la pequeña de su hermanito

Por las calles caminaba un joven, con un pequeño en su espalda. Itachi cargo a sasuke por un largo rato, hasta llegar a la bendita dulcería.

-itachi, ya llegamos- sasuke movía los pies, para que su hermano lo bajara

-te bajare, hasta que dejes de patearme- itachi sostenía las suaves y blancas piernitas de su otouto

-ok- sasuke dejo de moverse, en seguida itachi lo tomo por su pequeño traserito (G: porque lo toma de ahí? ¬w¬), para colocarlo en el piso

-dame la mano, para que entremos- y así fue, sasuke obedeció a su hermano mayor, tomando su mano, entrando los dos a la tienda

Dentro se veía a un anciano, de carácter amable, con una larga barba blanca. Itachi se acerco al mostrador con una mirada seria, que a cualquera le daría miedo

-buenas, señor, mi hermano quiere unos dulces, así que déme esos de ahí- itachi apuntaba unos caramelos que se veían bastante malos

-no!!!, yo no quiero esos, aniki, súbeme que quiero ver los que ahí- sasuke le estiraba los brazos a itachi, para lo tomara en brazos, y así lo izo

-apúrate que eres muy pesad........-itachi se quedo callado al sentir como su miembro rozaba con el trasero de su hermano

-itachi, mira, esos se ven ricos- sasuke se movía cada vez, ocasionando que los roces entre su trasero y el semi-erecto pene de itachi, aumentaran

-sasu....ke...no te...mue...vas...tanto...-itachi estaba tratando de hablar con normalidad, sin que se notara que estaba completamente excitado.

Sasuke no dejaba de moverse, para elegir los dulces que quería, ocasionando que itachi se excitara mas y mas, itachi pensaba que Sasuke se movía a propósito (G: nee, itachi, un niño de 8 años no se va a mover con esas intenciones ¬¬U), pero hubo un momento en que sasuke dejo de moverse

-"_sasuke se detuvo.....creo que me habla....si, me esta hablando ¿Qué? ¿Qué el señor de los dulces va salir? ¿Qué nos quedaremos solos en la tienda?"_

-los siento jóvenes, pero necesito salir un momento, si quieren pueden esperar, no tardare mucho, así que pueden esperar si quieren

-no se preocupe, nosotros esperaremos aquí- a itachi le brillaban los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Así el caballero, cerro la puerta dejando a los hermanos uchiha, completamente solo.

Itachi planeaba una y mil formas de hacer suyo a su hermanito, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de sasuke.

-itachi, no quieres unos dulc.....- sasuke repentinamente se detuvo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando cierta parte de su hermano

-que sucede sasuke?- itachi no entendía porque sasuke había dejado de hablar y porque estaba mirando "esa" parte, así que lo dejo arriba del mostrador

-aniki, porque tienes "eso" así- sasuke apuntaba el bulto que tenia itachi entre sus piernas

-eh?- itachi al percatarse de que sasuke apuntaba "esa" partecita que tenia bien dura se puso como un tomate - sasuke! No mires ahí! Es de mala educación mirar esas partes de las personas!!!- itachi cubría con sus manos, su partecita, completamente rojo

-pero, yo quiero saber porque se te ha puesto así- sasuke no despegaba ni un minuto la vista de aquella partecita de itachi

Itachi no sabia que decirle a sasuke, obviamente no le iba a decir que su partecita la tenia así por el rocé entre su miembro y el traserito de sasuke, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea de que hacer lo que siempre había esperado

-nii-san, me vas decir, porque es..............- sasuke fue callado por los sensuales labios de itachi, lo cuales le devoraban su boquita

-"_ahh, sasukito.....como me pones"-_ itachi mientras besaba los labios de su pequeño hermano, empezó a subir la polera de sasuke, dejando a ver un pequeño torso, blanco como la nieve, con unos sobresalientes botoncitos rosados, que se endurecieron al contacto con las yemas de los dedos de su hermano

-nii-san....que...me haces- sasuke, apretaba sus ojos, mientras su respiración se agitaba más y mas

Itachi no escuchaba lo que su pequeño e inocente hermano le preguntaba, solo estaba hundido en sus mas perversos pensamientos.

Itachi continuo , mientras veía como sasuke, estaba sumamente rojo, con la respiración demasiado agitada, provocando mas lujuria en itachi, así que arto, subió otra vez asta la pequeña boca de sasuke para besarlo de una manera muy desesperada, introduciendo su lengua para saborear la húmeda cavidad de sasuke, degustando cada rincón posible.  
Sasuke comenzaba a agitarse cada vez mas, sintiendo presión en cierta partecita de su pequeño cuerpo, que de apoco fue endureciéndose, así que sasuke, con un poco de vergüenza, fue abriendo de apoco su boca, y introduciendo su pequeña lengua en la cavidad de su hermano mayor.

Itachi sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo sasuke, así que con unas de sus manos tomo la nuca de este para profundizar el beso, guiando a con su lengua , la inexperta lengua de sasuke, la cual de apoco fue tomando ritmo, siguiendo los movimientos de itachi.

Itachi estaba en el éxtasis total, no podía soportar más, así que se separo de sasuke, mirándolo fijamente a los negros ojos te este, viendo como el pequeño tenia la respiración entrecortada. Itachi bajo hasta los pezones del pequeño uchiha, lamiéndolos, jugando con ellos, succionando y de ves en cuando mordiéndolos

-ahh....nii-san...me siento...mmm...raro- sasuke estaba al rojo máximo, con los ojos cerrados a mas no poder

Itachi seguía lamiendo los rosados pezones de este, pero se detuvo un poco para seguir mas abajo, lamiendo los abdominales, bajando mas, llegando al ombligo de sasuke, dando vueltas alrededor de el con su lengua, bajando mas, hasta llegar al borde de el pantalón, el cual tomo por la pretina y los lanzo lejos, dejando a sasuke desnudo en su parte baja.

Itachi seguía bajando, lamiendo las piernas de sasuke, subiendo por las blancas piernas de este, lamiendo y dejando alguno que otro chapetón

-holaa!!, vengo por unos dulc..........- a la tienda entraba una chica, la cual quedo impactada por la imagen que tenia enfrente de ella; un pequeño con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada, y un joven entre sus piernas, con una cara de susto

-_"oohh...no"- _pensó itachi

Fin cap 2

**---Notas finales---**

**Y que les pareció?? Si no les gusta díganmelo, porque así puedo mejorar la calidad del fic n_n.**

**Saludos y besos a tods n_n**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por el retraso, pero es que he tenido muchos problemas con el PC y blablabla ^^U, espero que me entiendan ^^U, y ojala le guste este capitulo que trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible xD, disfrútenlo**

**.:Dulce Pecado:.**

**~tercer capitulo~**

-_"ooh...no"_- pensó itachi

-......QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO??!!!!!!!!!- la chica gritaba apuntándolos con su dedo acusador

-....no es lo que parece Midori!!!- itachi le ponía los pantalones a el pobre sasuke que estaba a punto de llorar

-ja, a mi no me engañas itachi, yo se perfectamente lo que hacían, se lo diré a mikoto-san!!- cuando la chica estaba a punto de salir, itachi la tomo del brazo, para que no escapara- ero-itachi, suéltame

-mira Midori, si tu no dices nada, te juro que hago lo que me pidas – itachi en sus palabras sonaba desesperado, algo que nunca creyó que el iba a estar

-seguro? Lo que yo quiera?- la chica de un momento a otro cambio de una cara llena de susto a una llena de maldad- okay, aceptare tu trato itachi, pero me deberás cumplir, o sino, mikoto-san se entera que te querías violar al pobre de sasuke-chan

-que es violar, nii-san?- pregunto sasuke, ya que parece que se habían olvidado de que el también estaba ahí

-_"ahí sasuke, tanta inocencia me provoca mas"_- itachi comenzaba a babear al ver como el inocente sasuke le preguntaba el significado de "violar"

-....- la chica miraba como itachi babeaba- eres un pervertido ero-itachi- esa oración lo dijo en un susurro para que sasuke no la escuchara- bueno, me vas a cumplir todos mis caprichos? nee, itachi?

-_"maldita niñata, me las vas a pagar"_, vale, dime que quieres- itachi resignado, decidió obedecer las ordenes de la chica de los ojos amarillos

-primero quiero que me dejes sacarte unas fotos- la chica de la nada saco una cámara fotográfica y saco unas 230 fotos de itachi- y segundo, que me dejes llevarme unos dulces :P

-....eso es todo?

-si, quieres algo mas, itachi?

-nooo!!! Así estamos bien, ya, llévate tus dulces y déjame tranquilo- a itachi le crecía mas y mas la vena que tenia en el cuello y la frente

-gracias itachi!!!- la chica se despidió de el y de sasuke, yéndose con una bolsa llena de muchos chocolates

-"_me las pagaras midori...me vengare de ti maldita mocosa"_- itachi seguía con su discusión mental hasta que fue interrumpido por un pequeño que tiraba de su polera

-itachi, el señor de los dulces ya llego, bájame, onegai

-are? – itachi volteo y vio al señor de la tienda- ... a si, ahora lo ago

Itachi tomo a sasuke de sus axilas y lo bajo del mesón, dejándolo en el suelo

-muchas gracias jóvenes, por las molestias les dejare que se lleven unos dulces gratis ^^

-de verdad?, muchas gracias señor!!- sasuke tomaba sus dulces y los dejaba

-do itadashimashite (de nada)- el señor le daba una agradable sonrisa a sasuke

-bueno, muchas gracias, ahora nos retiramos – itachi tomo a sasuke de la mano y así salieron de la tienda

El trayecto a la mansión de los Uchiha, fue silencioso. Itachi no se atrevía a hablar porque temía que sasuke le digiera algo y lo acusara con sus padres, aunque lo último no lo asustaba tanto.

Y Sasuke no hablaba nada, por temor a que itachi se enojara con el si le preguntaba algo, el no sabia lo que itachi anteriormente le estaba haciendo, pero esa sensación que sintió, le gusto y le gustaría otra vez probarla, aunque fuera un solo niño de 8 años.

-oka-san....llegamos- itachi baja a sasuke de su espalda y acto seguido, se dirigió a su habitación

-itachi-chan, no vas a comer algo? – preguntaba la madre, al ver como se dirigía a su pieza con una cara de zombie

-no...gracias....oka-san- itachi se fue flotando como un fantasma hacia su cuarto

-"_mmm....que le habrá sucedido?, bueno, es Itachi, así que es común que este así"_- pensaba la madre de Itachi

Itachi estaba recostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia el techo, pero su mirada reflejaba ¿tristeza?...no, itachi nunca sentía tristeza, talvez solo era un mal momento, solo debía descansar, si, eso era. Así itachi cerro sus ojos para poder despejar su mente, pero a los pocos minutos alguien estaba tocando su puerta.

-adelante- dijo Itachi con un tono de pesadez

-nii-san......

Esa pequeña palabra pronunciada por una dulce voz de un pequeño izo que su corazón latiera a 1000 por hora

-que sucede, Sasuke?

-oka-san.....

-algo le paso a mamá?! – Itachi se puso de pie, pensando en que algo le había sucedido a su madre

-no!....no te preocupes nii-san- sasuke movía sus bracitos tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano- es que oka-san salio y no dijo si volvía pronto....entonces yo quería saber.....- sasuke comenzó a mover sus piecesitos causando mucha ternura en Itachi

-que quieres sasuke? – Itachi tenia respuestas para todas las preguntas que el suponía que sasuke le aria

-quería saber si....podía estar contigo un rato....me da un poco de miedo estar solo en la sala

Itachi estaba completamente seguro que kami-sama le estaba ayudando para violar a sasukito, pero no debía ser tan apresurado como antes, no, tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, mucha calma...aunque después de meditarlo un poco, es sasuke, un pequeño, ¿se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba tramando?...

-Sasuke recuerdas que me prometiste que jugaríamos? – Itachi nunca olvido lo que tenia planeado con sasuke antes de ir a la "bendita" dulcería

-mmmm....si lo recuerdo nii-san, ¿podemos continuarlo?- es que kami estaba cumpliendo todos los deseos de Itachi, eso debía ser obra divina

-okay...entonces continuemos

Itachi tomo el pañuelo que tenia en la mesita que se encontraba junto a su cama, y de una manera increíblemente delicada, posó la suave tela color negro, sobre los ojos de su pequeño hermano. La amarro muy suave para no lastimar a sasuke, pero dejándola un poco apretada para que no cayera. Itachi paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de sasuke, la cual al contacto tan suave se tiño de un color rosa, lo cual causo que itachi sonriera, así que empezó a bajar lentamente su mano el pecho del pequeño sasuke, para luego seguir por su abdomen, para luego bajar por sus piernesitas.

Sasuke respiraba muy agitadamente, lanzando de vez en cuando unos pequeños gemidos, cuando itachi apretaba ciertas zonas de su pequeño cuerpo.

Itachi dejo de divertirse y decidió hacer algo mas, ya que la presión en su parte baja, realmente le estaba molestando, así que lentamente se fue acercando a la cara de sasuke, para unir sus labios con la pequeña boca de su hermanito, pero....

*toc toc*

Continuara....

**Espero que les aya gustado, ya saben cualquier comentario en un review xD, los espero en el próximo capitulo ^^**

**Besos a todos~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo quiero decir que me disculpo con todos por el tiempo, lo siento mucho, pero es que la pagina no me servia y no podía subir el cap ._., lo siento mucho ^^, pero no se preocupen que ya se viene el lemon, kukukukukuku xDD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

.:Dulce Pecado:.

~cuarto capitulo~

*toc toc*

-"_pero que..."_emm...sasuke, espérame un poco aquí que están tocando la puerta- itachi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de irse le comento algo a sasuke desde el marco de la puerta-si quieres prende el computador por mientras

- claro nii-san- sasuke bajo de la cama de un salto y se fue a prender el computador de su hermano

Itachi salio de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, no estaba nervioso, porque de seguro la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta debía ser la que el esperaba

-si, quien es?- pregunto desde adentro de la casa, sin abrir la puerta aun

-etto...esta sasuke-kun?

-eee...- itachi abrió la puerta, al sentir que esa voz no era de su madre, al contrario, era de una niña pequeña, del pelo color rosa y los ojos verdes- si, si esta, pero esta jugando computador- itachi ni siquiera advirtió, y de un golpe cerro la puerta

-pero...vengo a dejar su tarea...el la olvido en la escuela- dijo la niña del otro lado de la puerta

-"_que mocosa mas molestosa"..._esta bien- itachi abrió la puerta otra vez- muchas gracias por traerla- itachi le quito de las manos la hoja que tenia en las manos la niña- algo mas niña?

-ee...podría entregarle esto?- la niña le dio a itachi un sobre color rosa con un pequeño corazón rojo- dígale que es de parte mía

-y....tu eres...

-soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura

-esta bien, Sakura, yo se la entregare- itachi ahora definitivamente cerro la puerta

Itachi abrió la carta con mucho cuidado para que sasuke no supiera que lo habia hecho, dentro de ella, se encontraba una pequeña carta, con la tipica letra de un niño pequeño, en esta estaba llena de corazones, flores, y unos pequeños labios marcados, de seguro eran de la "mocosa".

-haber que dice..."_querido sasuke-kun, espero que te encuentres bien, solo te escribo esta carta para decirte lo mucho que te amo, espero que algún día me correspondas este sentimiento, te amo mucho mucho sasuke-kun, se despide Sakura"-_ un poco mas abajo había un pequeño corazón que decía "Sakura y sasuke"- que carta tan patética, pero es obvio que mi otouto iba a tener tantas fans, si con lo lindo que es

Itachi entro nuevamente, fijándose de que sasuke se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y sus labios entreabiertos.

Itachi se sentó sobre la cama, y lentamente se acerco a sasuke gateando hasta quedar completamente sobre el. Itachi pasaba con mucho cuidado las yemas de los dedos por el rostro de su hermanito, para luego acercar su rostro a la cara de este y besar los labios, la mejilla y bajar hasta el cuello.

Sasuke lentamente fue despertando al notar un raro cosquilleo

-nii-san...que haces?- sasuke ponía sus pequeñas manitas en el pecho de itachi evitando que se acercara mas

-nada...tu solo relájate.....

Fin cap 4

**Creo que me quedo un poco corto ._. y lo siento por dejarlo ahí, pero así ahí mas suspenso *corre antes de que la linchen*, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandan review, algún día me dedicare a darle las gracias uno por uno, pero muchas gracias a todos, besos y hasta el otro cap**

**Bye~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh mai gash xD que ha pasado tiempo, pero bueno, ya esta el cap :D, espero que les guste y este esta un poco mas largo que el anterior xDDD**

**Ahí les va el cap :3**

.:Dulce Pecado:.

~quintó capitulo~

-nada...tu solo relájate...- dijo itachi mientras se acercaba lentamente a el rostro de sasuke

El pequeño sasuke puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de itachi, un vano intento de que su hermano mayor no siguiera acercándose.

A itachi toda esta escena le parecía muy divertida; sasuke con las mejillas rojas, con la respiración agitada tratando de que el se alejara ha base de pequeños empujones.

Sasuke era tan tierno, y por esa misma razón no podía esperar mas.

Itachi tomo a sasuke por las muñecas haciendo que sus brazos quedaran hacia atrás, a la altura de la cabeza, mientras seguía acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su hermanito.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente se4rca saco su lengua de su boca muy sensualmente para mostrar que en ella tenia un pequeño pircieng de punta. Sasuke al ver que itachi tenía un aro en la lengua, tuvo un poco más miedo de lo que ya tenia.

Itachi al notar lo distraído que se encontraba sasuke, con una mano tomo las muñecas de sasuke, mientras que con la otra tomo la cara de sasuke para unirse en un apasionado beso.

Itachi besaba los labios de sasuke con tanta pasión y deseo que de vez en cuando le daba una s mordidas a los labios de sasuke, sacando unos hilitos de sangre...ah...que delicioso sabor era el que probaba itachi; el dulce sabor de la boca de su hermanito y el inigualable sabor de la sangre, todo mezclado era un mangar para itachi.

Mientras, sasuke sentía una extraña sensación en su parte baja, sentía cosquillas, sentía mucha confusión, no sabia si lo que le estaba haciendo su hermano era bueno o malo, pero mientras sasuke continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, itachi comenzaba a sacar la polera del pequeño, notando como la respiración de su hermanito estaba cada vez mas rápida, itachi al notar eso formo una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al cuello de su otouto y besarlo lentamente, para luego lamerlo.

Sasuke al sentir como itachi le besaba el cuello cerro los ojos fuertemente, pero al sentir como pasaba su lengua por su cuello no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como la caliente y húmeda lengua de su hermano le tocaba su piel y aquel puntiagudo aro le rasguñaba su delicada piel, todo aquello le provocaba una sensación nueva para el.

-nii-san...detente...me s-siento...raro- decía sasuke con los ojos semiabiertos y la respiración agitada

-eso que sientes sasuke...se llama placer- itachi soltó el agarre que tenia en las muñecas de su hermanito, para dirigir sus manos al borde del pantalón del pequeño uchiha y bajarlo bruscamente junto con la ropa interior- y ahora sentirás mas...

Itachi sin previo aviso bajo hasta la arte baja de sasuke, pero no a su entrepierna sino que a su virgen entrada. Separando un poco las piernas de sasuke, para tener una mejor disposición del trasero de sasuke. Así que itachi no espero más y comenzó a lamer el ano de sasuke, metiendo y sacando su lengua para acostumbrar a sasuke a sentir la "invasión" que luego iba a tener.

-AAH! Aniki! Me...duele- decía sasuke mientras se aferraba a las sabanas y una lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos.

Y claro, era obvio que le doliera, si el pircieng de itachi lo rasguñaba por dentro

-sasu...ya veras que te acostumbraras...

Itachi le mostró sus dedos índice y el de al medio a sasuke para que los lamiera

-lámelos...vamos sasu...

Sasuke con un poco de temor y vergüenza tomo entre sus manos los dedos de su hermano y lentamente se los metió a la boca.

Al principio solo los lamió como si fueran un caramelo, pero luego lamerlos con la punta de su pequeña lengüita.

Itachi estaba demasiado excitado, sentir como su adorable hermanito le lamia los dedos, le hacia imaginar que le lamia otra cosa (ustedes ya saben que, para que escribirlo xD).

Su parte baja le apretaba con el boxer que llevaba puesto, y le estaba comenzando a doler, así que se decidió a no hacer esperar más a su miembro.

Itachi retiro los dedos de la boca de sasuke, los cuales estaban llenos de saliva, y los llevo a la entrada de sasuke, introduciendo uno primero, moviendo en círculos dentro de el.

Sasuke por su parte, no hacia nada más que gritar, ya que sentía mucho dolor, así que itachi empezó a masturbar su pequeño pene para hacer que no sintiera tanto dolor.

Cuando sintió que sasuke ya se había acostumbrado al primer dedo, introducío el segundo, pero sasuke volvió a gritar, pero ahora no tanto como la primera vez, al parecer el cuerpo del pequeño uchiha ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquella invasión a su cuerpo.

-nii-san...duele...basta...por favor- a sasuke le recorrían una lagrimas por su mejilla, las cuales eran limpiadas por los labios de itachi

-aguanta otouto...ya veras que te acostumbras y lo bien que lo vamos a pasar...

Sasuke confío en su hermano mayor y cerro sus ojitos para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Por su parte itachi estaba vuelto loco, ya quería poseer ese cuerpecito, y no iba a esperar mas, ya no.

Continuara...

**Muahahahahaha les deje el lemon hasta la mitad xD, es que así ahí mas suspenso xDD, ojala les aya gustado esta mitad del lemon w y no se preocupen que en el otro cap viene la otra mitad, y ahí viene todas esas cosas de las penetración y los "ahh...nii-san" "eres tan exquisito sasuke" y todas esas cosas pervertidas que les gustan a tods ustedes xDD**

**Muchas gracias a todos y besos a los que leen esta cosa intento de fic xDDD**

**Adieu~ besitos :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wiii~~ esta vez si que actualize rapido :3, muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior ^^ y bueno, aqui el fic, despues nos vemos en las notas finales**

* * *

.:Dulce pecado:.

~sexto capitulo~

Itachi retiro los dedos del interior de sasuke, tomo sus blancas piernesitas y las abrió un poco más.

Sasuke abrió un poco sus ojos, un tanto asustado, ya que hasta el momento el "juego" que su hermano le estaba haciendo le estaba doliendo mucho.

-nii-san...que me vas a...a hacer ahora?

Itachi ya ni siquiera escuchaba a su alrededor, solo pensaba en sasuke y nada mas.

Itachi bajo su pantalón y ropa interior, dejando a la vista su enorme pene erecto (ahí que vergüenza //). Sasuke un poco sorprendido por eso,abrió los ojos mirando como "eso" de itachi podía estar tan grande y parado.

Itachi separo aun mas las piernas de sasuke colocándose entremedio de ellas.

Itachi con su mano izquierda tomo su miembro, colocando la punta en la pequeña entrada de sasuke

Sasuke al sentir aquel contacto con su piel, sintió como un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espalda, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su pecho subía y bajaba muchos mas rápido de cómo lo hacia anteriormente.

Itachi al notar esto, comenzó a acariciar el blanco pecho de sasuke para poder tranquilizarlo un poco, si al fin, era un niño y esta era su primera vez.

Itachi acaricio la carita de sasuke, revolviendo un poco sus azulados cabellos

-tranquilo sasuke...no te dolerá...tanto...

Itachi volvió a tomar su miembro y lentamente fue introduciéndose en sasuke.

Sasuke no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al sentir como itachi lo penetraba, lo cual era demasiado para el

-hermano...duele...basta- sasuke comenzaba a llorar por el enorme dolor que sentía- onegia...detente

Pero itachi no izo caso, al contrario, ya que comenzó a dar embestidas, no muy fuertes, ya que sasuke todavía no se acostumbraba

-mmm...sasuke...que estrecho estas...-decía itachi entre gemidos

-AAH!...aniki...me siento raro...aahh...-decía sasuke, ya que el dolor todavía estaba presente, pero ahora el placer se hacia notar

Itachi al notar que sasuke ya se acostumbraba, izo que este se diera vuelta, como un perrito, y nuevamente se introdujo en el, con mucho cuidado

Itachi estaba en el paraíso, su estupido hermano menor era tan delicioso y estrecho, todo ese cuerpecito era realmente delicioso

-ahh!...itachi!...-gemía sasuke

-mmm.......estupido hermano...m-menor- itachi al escuchar los gemidos de su hermano comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y profundas

El pequeño de sasuke no podía mas, todas estas nuevas sensaciones para el eran demasiado, su vista se nublaba y su cuerpecito temblaba

-nii-san...no me siento bien...creo que...me voy a hacer...

-jaja...eres tan estupido...es porque vas a llegar al...orgasmo...

Sasuke ya no podía aguantar más y el orgasmo se izo presente, como una vibración que bajo hasta la entrepierna de sasuke

Mientras itachi seguía embistiendo a sasuke hasta que también acabo, dentro de sasuke derramando todo su semen en su interior

Itachi salio lentamente de sasuke, mirando como el semen comenzaba a salir, combinado con un poco de sangre, lo cual izo que itachi formara una sonrisa maliciosa

El uchiha mayor miro a su hermano fijándose que este dormía, así que sin despertarlo comenzó a vestirse y se dirijio al baño a buscar un trapo para limpiar a su hermano

Cuando ya había limpiado a sasuke le puso su pijama y lo dejo durmiendo en su cama

Mientras itachi, se dirijio al patio trasero de su casa, sentándose en el pasto apoyando su espalda en el árbol que se encontraba tras el.

Realmente no lo podía creer, lo que tantas veces había soñado y deseado por fin lo había logrado, sentir el cuerpo de su hermano, de su estupido hermano menor, haber escuchado esa respiración, escuchar aquellos gemidos, itachi realmente estaba feliz.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver como entraba la madre con unas bolsas llenas de alimentos

-ita-chan? ¿Donde estas?- dijo la madre desde la cocina, mientras dejaba las bolsas en una mesita, pero al no escuchar respuesta empezó a buscar a su hijo mayor

Cuando se dirijio al patio trasero, ahí lo encontró mirando hacia la nada, con una sonrisa boba

-ita-chan, ¿estas sonriendo?

-ah?...- itachi se fijo que su madre lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa-...no es nada oka-san, es solo que hoy es un día muy hermoso y realmente estoy muy feliz

Itachi se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la señora uchiha, dándole un abrazo y un calido beso en la mejilla, para luego entrar a la casa

La madre llevo la mano donde itachi le había besado, un tanto sorprendida

-este niño...esta cada día mas raro...

La hora de la cena ya había llegado, y estaban todos sentados en la mesa, incluyendo al padre que había vuelto de una misión

Todos comían tranquilamente y en silencio hasta que sasuke decidió romper el hielo

-etto...hoy itachi me enseño un juego muy raro...

Itachi al escuchar lo que su hermano había comentado, no pudo evitar atorarse con la comida, mientras tosía un poco

El padre al escuchar el comentario de su hijo mejor, quedo un poco impactado ya que era muy raro que itachi ocupara tiempo en el.

-y de que se trataba ese juego sasuke?

-...ehh...era que...-sasuke no pudo continuar ya que su hermano lo interrumpió

-le mostré un juego en la computadora, eso es todo, cierto sasuke?- se apresuro en decir itachi

Sasuke no entendía porque su hermano había mentido, pero al ver la mirada que este le dirigía, no tubo mas opción que decir que si

-no es genial que los dos estén mas unido, cariño?- le pregunto la madre al padre muy sonriente

-no lo creo- dijo secamente el señor uchiha

-¡¿pero porque no oto-san?!- dijo sasuke un tanto alterado

-¡porque no quiero que descuides la escuela- grito el padre, golpeando la mesa, causando que la madre pegara un pequeño salto- además itachi no tiene porque gastar tiempo en ti

Sasuke callo, bajando la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Itachi no pudo evitar mirar a sasuke por lo bajo, y al ver su expresión de tristeza, sintió como algo se le removió dentro de el.

La cena ya había terminado, la madre se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos, el adre se encontraba leyendo el periódico y itachi estaba sentado mirando la televisión

-ita-chan... ¿me haces un favor?- le dijo la madre desde la cocina

Itachi sin contestar se levanto del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde se sentó en una sillita que se encontraba ahí.

-porque no vas a ver a tu hermanito?, después de la cena se encerró en su cuarto y no ha salido de ahí

-esta bien

Itachi camino hasta la pieza de sasuke, le dio tres golpes, pero no recibió respuesta .goleo otra vez, ahora un poco más fuerte, pero nada, otra vez silencio.

Itachi estaba empezando a cabrearse, así que golpeo otra vez, más fuerte

-sasuke, ábreme, soy yo

Itachi sintió como dentro de la habitación d sasuke, el pequeño revolvía cosas, hasta que abrió la puerta.

-gracias-cuando itachi entraba a la pieza sasuke se lanzo a la cama, tapándose con una manta

Itachi se sentó en la cama junto a sasuke, que estaba tapado por una manta.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos sasuke se lanzo sobre los muslos de su hermano llorando amargamente.

Este un tanto sorprendido, empezó a acariciar el cabello de su hermanito.

Sasuke se giro, para quedar boca arriba, mirando fijamente los negros ojos de itachi.

-no entiendo_...snif..._porque oto-san_...snif..._me trata así-sasuke lloraba mas fuerte_-...snif..._y no me deja_...snif..._estar contigo

Ahora itachi lo comprendía todo, era todo por culpa de su padre, pobre sasuke

-ahh...sasuke- suspiro itachi- nadie, ni siquiera oto-san, nos podrá separar

Itachi tomo el rostro de sasuke, acercándose lentamente a los labios del menor, para luego besarlo apasionadamente

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pero lentamente abrió su boquita para darle paso a la lengua de itachi

Itachi mientras besaba a sasuke, con su mano, la metió por dentro de la polera tocando su pecho.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la mano fría de itachi en su pecho

-nii-san...-dijo entre jadeos sasuke

Itachi estaba bajando su mano cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta

*toc toc*

Itachi se separo rápidamente de sasuke, como auto-reflejo

-_ita-chan, sasu-chan ¿están bien?-_ decía la madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

Itachi ordeno a sasuke y también se ordeno un poco el, haciéndole señas a sasuke que no digiera nada sobre lo de ahora

-si! Salimos enseguida!- dijo itachi, un tanto agitado

-_e-esta bien_- la madre se fue de ahí, sentándose junto a su esposo, el cual le había indicado aquello

-te dije que algo raro esta ocurriendo para que itachi estuviera unido con sasuke

-si...creo que tienes razón- la madre bajo la mirada- cuando los fui a ver, itachi me respondió un tanto agitado

-vez?! Hay que mantener vigilados a estos niños

-si....como digas- la madre bajo otra vez la mirada, muy tristemente- _"ita-chan, espero que no estés metido en algo raro"_

Continuara....

* * *

**ashjashas esta vez el cap me kedo mucho mas largo w, que emocion :3. asjhasjahs el padre de itachi esta sospechando, haber si itachi se sale de esta xD, ojala no lo pillen que despues me matan al pobre T.T, y no me maten por el lemon, este es el peor que he escrito, eso que a mi siempre me han gustado los lemon fuertongos que escribo, pero piedad!! no tenia mucha imaginacion T.T  
**

**y como primera vez, voy a responder los review, wiiii *aplausos de fondo ***

**_Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime: _**_no!, no soy mala, pero es que es genial dejar a la gente con esa sensacion de "fuck, yo quiera mas ." hahahahahahaha....ajkshakjs fuck, eso es ser mala xD lo siento mucho, pero ahora tratare de no demorarme tanto en actualizar, ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre :3._

_te agradesco mucho el review y darte el tiempo de leer mi fic TwT :3_

**_AnaxUchiha_**: _lo siento, pero es que itachi me encanta como un pervertido-repravado sexual w, no se, incluso me encanta itachi uke humillado y derrotado *Q* (yo y mis gustos raros) y yo a sasuke no lo veo tan pervertido, lo veo mas como nose...como es el xD_

_con respecto a que mi fic cada capitulo esta mas corto...lo siento mucho!! pero es que la imaginacion de me da para mas T.T, y ademas yo el fic lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno y se ve largo, pero cuando lo paso al pc, el maldito se enconge ¬¬, pero ahora tratare de hacer lo cap mucho mas largos :3_

_ah!! y me pase por tus fic, me encato el itasasu, y tienes razon , la pelea hermanitos uchiha es la mejor de naruto xDD_

_muchas gracias por el review y por leer el fic :D_

_**sabakunomila:**_ _En verdad no se porque no continue el lemon ._., pero prometo que los demas cap, no quedaran inconclusos, lo juro por la tumba de sasuke! :D_

**me siento tan feliz al responder los review *-* soy feliz con saber que alguien lee esta cosa xDD, y bueno, ahora tengo un invitado especial y es.....*redoble de tambores*..el gran, sexy y genial...ITACHI!!!**

**Itachi: nisiquiera se porque estoy aqui ¬¬**

**yo: no seas pesado, y saluda a tus fan's**

**Itachi:..si como digas...ejem..muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fic ¬¬, y no crean que yo soy un depravado-pedofilo-sexual, osea, mi hermano esta recontra bueno (sasuke en algun lugar: ¬¬#), PERO, no es para tanto ¬¬, muchas gracias por su antencion, y besos a tods mis fan's :D**

**muchas gracias itachi por ti aparicion estelar xD, espero que vuelvas pronto xDD, y tambien muchas gracias a ustedes por leer mi fic TwT**

**besitos y abrazos a todos~~~ :3**

**Adieur~~~**

**p.d: alguien me podria decir como se llama el papa de itachi y sasuke? pliss lo agradeceria mucho xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wiii, nuevo capitulo, pss, este va dedicado a todos mis compatriotas chilenos, fuerza chile!!! :D**

**sin más, aqui esta el nuevo cap. si quedo medio cortito...emmm...nose xD, espero que les guste :3

* * *

  
**

.::Dulce Pecado::.

By: Harumi Meira

Mientras tanto, Itachi y Sasuke continuaban en la habitación. Itachi arreglaba la ropa de su hermanito, mientras este le miraba con una cara de confusión.

-nii-san... ¿porque siempre haces eso? – pregunto sasu con la mirada concentrada en el piso, sentía demasiada vergüenza

Itachi se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, mirando a sasuke con una ceja alzada

-a que te refieres?

-es que...actúas como si...lo que me haces fuera...etto...malo- la cara de sasuke tomo ese ligero color rosa, el cual volvía loco a itachi

Sasuke, aunque solo fuera un niño de 8 años, no era para nada estupido, y era algo que itachi sabia perfectamente

-mira sasuke, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero cuando seas un poco mas grande, entenderás esto, y ahí tu podrás decidir si esto es bueno o malo

-¡pero yo ya soy grande!- sasuke odia eso, que lo trataran como un niño pequeño, y como auto-reflejo infló sus mejillas

Itachi lo miro con ternura, realmente estaba enamorado de su hermano, así que con su mano derecha, hizo un gesto, para que se acercara, y cuando sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, unió sus dedos, índice y medio, dando un pequeño golpe en la frente de el pequeño uchiha.

Sasuke al sentir el pequeño golpecito, como auto-reflejo llevo sus manitas a la zona golpeada

-ven, salgamos que después nos retaran- itachi estiro su mano a sasuke, el cual la tomo enseguida

Itachi abrió la puerta, saliendo con sasuke, el cual todavía sostenía su mano. El señor Fugaku los observaba desde el living y con una sola mirada le indico a itachi que se acercara, el cual obedeció al instante.

El señor uchiha se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a itachi, diciendo:

-ven, acompaña, quiero hablar contigo- luego de pronunciar aquello, salio de la casa

Itachi sin decir nada, siguió a su padre como el le había indicado

Cuando ya estuvieron los dos hombres fuera de la casa, pasaron unos minutos, antes de que el padre de Itachi rompiera el silencio.

-que crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto el padre

-a que te refieres con eso?- itachi sabia perfectamente a que se refería su padre, pero tenia que comprobar si era de "eso" lo que quería hablar

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- el padre de itachi se estaba cabreando con esa actitud que estaba teniendo itachi, a lo que itachi puso una cara de más enojo, respondiendo:

-ya te dije que no se de hablas

-estoy hablando de porque estas tan cercano a tu hermano

Lo sabia! Itachi sabia que era de eso que su padre quería hablar, así que no fue muy sorprendente que lo preguntara

-no veo lo malo, no es nada raro que este cerca de mi hermano menor, siendo que el padre ni siquiera se preocupa de hablar con el- a cada palabra que salían de los labios de itachi, su mirada fulminaba a su padre, el cual, por mucho que lo intentaba, no se dejaba intimidar

-tu no eres así, nunca te has preocupado por tu hermano, y es muy raro que ahora lo hagas!

A itachi le hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle el hecho de que nunca se preocupara de su hermano? ¡El ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra!, como no tenia vergüenza de reprocharle algo que el también hacia. Como odiaba a su padre.

-¡¡¡¡Como tienes el descaro para reclamarme algo así!!!, ¡¡tu nunca te has preocupado por sasuke, nunca te has sentado a hablar con el!! ¡¡NUNCA!! – Itachi realmente estaba enojado, había explotado

Fugaku se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su hijo mayor en ese estado, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, sus palabras escupían fuego, temblaba ligeramente, no de miedo, sino de ira, realmente estaba sorprendido.

Era verdad que el nunca se tomaba el tiempo para estar con sasuke, pero el siempre pensó que al menor de los uchiha no le importaba aquello, al contrario, el siempre estaba sonriéndole, dándole a entender de que no lo necesitaba.

-Itachi...tranquilízate, no es para tanto

Por mucho que odiaría a su padre, tenia razón, no era algo de extrema preocupación, pero ese amor prohibido y retorcido que sentía por su hermano, hacia que reaccionara de esa forma, pero tenia que tranquilizarse, o sino su padre sospecharía de todo, y el sabia lo que pasaría si su padre se enteraba de lo que sentía por sasuke, y obviamente el no quería que eso pasara.

-está bien- itachi cerro sus ojos, largando un largo y profundo suspiro- si ya terminaste, ahora me iré a dormir

Su padre asintió, y atrás de itachi, entro en la casa, donde mikoto lo esperaba, con las manos entrelazadas y una notoria cara de preocupación

- y bien, que te dijo itachi?- preguntaba la madre del ya mencionado

-nada que lo incriminara, al contrario, me reclamó el hecho de que nunca me preocupara de sasuke- el padre mostraba una notoria cara de enojo

-mmm......."_en eso ita-chan tiene razón" _– pensó la madre de los jóvenes uchiha's

-bueno, eso no importa- el señor uchiha interrumpió el pensamiento de mikoto- quiero que tu mantengas vigilado a itachi, mientras yo no este en la casa, me entendiste?

-si, no tienes porque repetirlo

El hombre se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con su mujer, sin antes decirle:

-espero que me digas la verdad- y sin decir mas, se fue a su habitación

Mikoto se quedo en el mismo lugar, amaba a su esposo pero, aveces no entendía porque actuaba de esa forma, en serio, ¿Qué tenia de malo que un hermano mayor compartiera un tiempo con su hermano menor? , nada, ella no le veía el lado malo, pero bueno, tenia que obedecerle a su esposo, así que sin mas se fue a dormir, con el sentimiento de angustia.

Mientras los señores uchiha se acostaban, itachi estaba en su dormitorio, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Se sentía raro, quizás era por lo que su padre le había dicho, debía reconocerlo, aquel sujeto que se hacia llamar su padre era muy inteligente después de todo, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo único que quería era dormir, pues su cuerpo se lo estaba rogando

Fin cap 7

* * *

**ajkshkajs ahi termina el cap, maldito padre de itachi ¬¬ , como lo odio ù_u le va a arruinar toda la fiesta a los hermanitos uchihas xDDD, ashas itachi es tan agresivo cuando se trata del ghei de su hermano ___ pero bueno , si tantas ganas de tiene ke hace que salte la fiera ke tiene por dentro (?) xDDD  
Creo que el fic tendra 10 cap, así ke se viene el final!! omg!! nose como hacer, siempre al final termino matando a mis personajes xDDD pero nose, ahi vere el final xDD, NO SUFRAS ITACHI!!! ;^; (?)**

**ahora no creo que pueda contestar los review de todos, pero iwal les kiero decir muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me emociona tanto *--* los kiero mucho :D**

**Ahh!! leyendo los review, alguien una vez me pregutó porque el meira, pss, alguien conoce el the king of fighter?? pss en las versionas maximus impact, salen unos hermanos que estan recontra buenos, ellos son alba y soiree meira *---* por eso el meira xDDD**

**yap, hasta aqui llegan las notas, como ya dije antes, muchas gracias por su apoyo y eso *O***

**Adiosito~~ besitos de chocolate y abrazos de caramelo *^*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wiii~~ octavo cap!! muahaha se acerca el final w :B, pero bueno, este cap va dedicado a todas las personas que lo leen y me dejan review,pero especialmente a AnaxUchiha y a Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime ya que ellas siempre han leido mi fic y me han dado buenos consejos para mejorar cada día :3**

**ya, basta de blablabla xDDD, y mejor ponganse a leer que el cap esta muy bueno y mas largo :D ehhh!!~~ *aplausos de fondo*  
**

* * *

.:: Dulce Pecado ::.

By: Harumi Meira

A la mañana siguiente todo era como siempre. Itachi se levantaba a las 08:05 a.m (se quedaba unos 5 minutos más) , sasuke ya estaba en el baño lavando sus dientes, itachi entraba como zombie al baño, sasuke intentado tratar de volverlo a la vida, después sasuke se iba a la academia, sin antes despedirse de su hermano mayor con un beso en los labios.

Itachi termino de lavarse la cara y quedo mirándose un largo rato. Sus ojos negros, esas grandes ojeras que lo hacían ver aun mas atractivo, su nariz respingada, su boca, esos labios rosado y carnosos, los cuales a la vista provocaban besarlos, aquel mentón de donde salía un poco de vello mal afeitado. Era realmente un ser despreciable.

Se odiaba, no podía creer como un ser tan puro como su hermano podía querer a alguien tan horripilante como era el. Aquel amor enfermizo, que lo llevo a quitarle la inocencia a su pequeño hermano, no tenia perdón de Dios...

Cuando salio del baño, se sentía raro, era la misma sensación que sintió en la noche antes de de dormirse, presentía que algo raro le sucedería, y de seguro no seria nada bueno.

Llegó hasta el comedor donde su madre lo esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa. Sin decir más, se sentó, para poder comer.

Su madre y el comían en silencio, pero ella no podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando de reojo. Itachi obviamente de daba cuenta de ello, y sin mentir, le estaba molestando, el sabia por la razón que su madre lo observaba.

-muchas gracias oka-san, pero no tengo mas apetito, creo que me iré a recostar un rato

Realmente, mikoto no se esperaba eso, y bueno, no podía decirle nada a su hijo mayor, ya que no podía levantar sospechas

-s-si...claro, yo levantare todo, cualquier cosa me avisas, esta bien itachi?

-si, como digas..."_me llamo itachi, ella siempre me dice ita-chan...esto es mas grave de lo que pensé"_- itachi se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose a su pieza.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro de su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el cielo de su habitación, esa sensación que había tenido anteriormente, había crecido mas, al ver la reacción de su madre, además de que la conversación que tuvo con su padre, lo había dejado un poco confundido, ¡como su padre podía sospechar!, el nunca había hecho nada que revelara los sentimientos que tenia hacia su hermano, era muy cauteloso, su entrenamiento anbu le había hecho poder ocultar lo que pensaba y sentía, pero ahora, quizás por su enfermizo amor, todas esas horas de entrenamiento, se habían ido a algún lugar muy lejano, en el cual el no estaba.

Ay!!! ¡¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?! El lo único que quería era estar con su hermanito, pero no, todo por culpa del maldito clan uchiha, como odiaba ser parte de un clan tan despreciable como era el de el.

A veces imaginaba que estaba con su hermanito, solo, los dos solamente, viviendo sin sus odiosos padres (en realidad solamente su padre, a su madre la quería mucho), pero ese sueño nunca se concretaría...

Itachi seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que su madre tocaba la puerta

-ita-chan, puedes ir a dejarle el almuerzo a tu padre? Es que lo olvido- dijo la madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si, como digas- itachi si puso de pie, abrió la puerta, tomo el posillo donde estaba el almuerzo de su padre y se fue rápidamente

La madre solamente se quedo ahí, en silencio, sin ni siquiera decirle algo a su primogénito

-"_pobre itachi, debe estar muy estresado por la culpa de su padre...es una pena"-_

Itachi caminaba como si nada por las calle de la aldea del clan uchiha, de vez en cuando pasaba su mirada por todas las casas.

Ver el símbolo uchiha en cada una de ellas le enfermaba, ¿acaso era el único? Claro, todos estaban orgullosos de ser parte de un clan tan poderoso como lo era el suyo, incluso, sus compañeros de universidad siempre le decían que ellos darían lo que fuera para llevar el apellido Uchiha...ah! que estupidos seres que no sabían lo que decían.

Itachi no se dio cuenta, cuando ya había llegado al cuartel de policías, así que solamente entró.

-ohh...itachi-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – saludo un hombre que estaba en la recepción del lugar

-mmm- esa fue su respuesta, pues no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar- ¿donde esta mi padre?

-esta en su oficina, ¿acaso viene para unirse a la policía? Seria un gran honor trabajar con us...- el hombre no pudo continuar, ya que itachi lo interrumpió

-no. Solamente vengo a dejarle esto- itachi dejo el posillo en el mesón, para dirigirse a la puerta del lugar- dígale que lo olvido, muchas gracias, adiós- y sin decir mas, se fue de aquel lugar.

Estupido imbecil, el nunca, NUNCA se uniría a algo en que su padre estuviera involucrado...pero bueno, debía tranquilizarse un rato, itachi miro su reloj, el cual apuntaba a las 10:30 [el tiempo pasa rápido en mis fic xDD], sasuke salía a las 11:00, seria mejor apurarse, para poder recibirlo, si, ver a su hermanito lo tranquilizaría un rato.

Camino, lentamente hacia su casa, para poder hacer un poco de tiempo, camino, camino, hasta que por fin pudo divisar su casa, pero afuera de ella se encontraban unos chicos, uno rubio, de pelo largo, amarrado en una coleta alta y otro, un poco mas bajo, de cabello rojo y con una cara de muy pocos amigos

-"_maldición...son deidara y Sasori"_ -itachi se dio la media vuelta para poder huir de ahí, pero luego recordó a sasuke- "_maldición, justo ahora_"

Así que como si nada, volvió a tomar el rumbo a su casa, ignoraría a sus "amigos" y listo, fin del problema.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder ser visto, escucho un gran grito

-¡¡ITACHI!! – era el rubio quien lo llamaba

-hola deidara, hola Sasori- respondió itachi, a lo cual Sasori solamente hizo un gesto con la mano- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-como que que hacemos aquí? Te vinimos a ver!! Hum! No has ido a la universidad en varios días, hum– el rubio gritaba, porque estaba preocupado de su amigo, mientras sasori solamente se tapaba los odios para no quedar sordo

-bien, estoy bien, ya me vieron, ya se pueden ir- itachi entro a su casa, hizo un gesto de despedida y cerró la puerta en la cara de sus amigos

Los dos quedaron un tanto sorprendidos ante la reacción de itachi

-te dije que estaba bien, idiota- le dijo sasori a deidara

-pero es que...y-yo...- tartamudeaba el rubio

-es que yo nada, vámonos antes de que se ponga peor- sasori tomo a deidara del brazo y se lo llevo a la fuerza de ahí

Mientras tanto, itachi seguía en la puerta de su casa, tratando de escuchar si ya se habían largado esos dos. Cuando ya no pudo percibir su presencia se sintió un Poco aliviado, eso había sido muy raro, sus amigos nunca demostraban interés en su animo, ni mucho menos preocupación por su persona, pero deidara tenia razón para estar preocupado, hace unos días que ya no iba a la universidad, siendo que el nunca faltaba, ya que era uno de los mejores alumnos y no podía darse el lujo de faltar a la universidad, como lo hacían algunos compañeros, solamente por flojera.

-ahh...ita-chan, volviste, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?- la madre se levantó de su silla, para ir a recibirlo a la puerta

-no lo se, solamente deje el posillo ahí y me vine hacia acá- itachi se empezaba a dirigir a su habitación, cuando sintió que la puerta de la casa se abría

-ya llegué oka-san- el pequeño sasuke dejaba su mochila en un perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta de la casa- hola nii-san- sasuke "corrió" al encuentro con su hermano mayor, el cual se incluquillo para quedar a su altura

Sasuke acercó su pequeñito rostro al del mayor, el cual lo tomó entre sus manos y besó esos rosaditos y pequeños labios. La madre quedó un tanto sorprendida, o sea, no era la primera vez que los veía hacer eso, pero lo que la dejo casi petrificada era ver, como el mayor introducía un poco su lengua en la boca del menor.

-"_n-no...puede ser... ¡ITACHI!"-_ solamente con ese pequeño gesto, la madre pudo comprobar que todo lo que decía fugaku era de verdad y no simple paranoia

Itachi sintió como su algo lo atravesara desde la espalda hasta el pecho, una sensación de frío intenso, era como si...

_-"...me vieron, mi madre me acaba de ver..."_- itachi se separo lentamente de sasuke con los ojos sumamente abiertos

Sasuke solamente miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, muy confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, como odiaba no entender algunas cosas, solamente por ser un niño pequeño.

Itachi se puso de pie, sin cambiar su mirada, lentamente empezó a girar su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con su madre

-ita...chi...q-que has...hecho...- itachi no pudo articulas palabra alguna, ya que todavía no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, comenzó a sudar frío, su vista comenzó a nublarse y como nada cayó al suelo como un trapo- ¡itachi!

~~ºoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoº~~

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, fijándose que se encontraba en el hospital de konoha, se movió un poco para poder acomodarse y mirar mejor el lugar.

Pasando la mirada rápidamente por el lugar se pudo fijar que su madre se encontraba ahí

-itachi...lo siento mucho, pero tuve que contarle a tu padre lo que hiciste- mikoto bajo la mirada, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su pálido rostro- como pudiste...el es tu hermano...tu hermano menor

Pero la respuesta no llegó, itachi se mantenía mirando sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas, las miraba como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo.

-ahh! Pobre sasuke...-la madre se llevo las manos al rostro, llorando amargamente

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un sujeto, el cual seguramente era del cuerpo de policías, el cual seguramente venia para llevárselo

-uchiha itachi, ¿cierto?- itachi asintió- queda usted detenido, tenga al favor de acompañarme

Itachi salio de la cama, se vistió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía [recuerden que se desmayo el pobrecito u__u] y salio en compañía del hombre. Cuando salieron, mikoto no pudo evitar volver a llorar más fuerte.

Afuera de la habitación de itachi, se encontraba sasuke sentado en una pequeña banquita, cuando vio salir a itachi, se levantó rápidamente de ahí

-nii-san! Como estas? – itachi se arrodillo para poder abrazar a sasuke, pero cuando iba a rodearlo con sus brazos, el hombre que lo acompañaba, lo tomo por uno de los hombros, alejándolo de su hermano.

Itachi al ver la reacción del hombre, se puso de pie y luego pensó que seguramente le tenían dada la orden de alejarlo de sasuke.

-sasuke, no te preocupes, yo estaré un rato mas en la casa, lo único que te pido es que ahora te vallas a la casa y te quedes ahí- itachi le mostró una bella sonrisa para poder tranquilizar a su hermano- te prometo que cuando llegue jugaremos los dos en la computadora

-enserio?

-si, incluso tu podrás elegir el juego, pero solo quiero que recuerdes que te quiero mucho y que siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites

-h-hai

Itachi se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando por el largo pasillo del hospital. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, un auto los esperaba, seguramente los llevaría al cuartel de policías, y así fue.

~~ºoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoººoOoº~~

El juicio en contra de itachi ya estaba bastante avanzado, los testimonios de la madre ya habían sido presentados, solamente faltaba el testimonio de itachi e indicar el veredicto.

-bueno, uchiha itachi, se te acusa de violación a un menor, el cual era tu hermano pequeño también, ¿algo que decir en tu defensa?

Todos guardaban silencio, para poder escuchar lo que el uchiha mayor tenia que decir

-...no señor...no tengo nada que decir- dijo itachi completamente serio

Toda la gente que estaban ahí quedaron completamente sorprendida, sobretodo el señor uchiha que no podía creer lo que si hijo mayor acababa de decir

-p-pero itachi...no puede ser...algo tendrás que decir...vamos hijo, hazlo- fugaku sonaba completamente desesperado en sus palabras- ¡vamos hijo! ¡ITACHI!- pero nada, itachi permanecía en silencio

- lo siento padre...- el padre de itachi se agarro la cabeza a dos manos, mientras mikoto no paraba de llorar

El juez se puso de pie, diciendo:

-bueno, como el imputado no dijo nada, este es el veredicto- el juez tomo un papel el cual lo leyó en voz alta- el señor uchiha itachi queda acusado de violación a un menor, por lo cual , la sentencia es el exilio. Itachi, quedas exiliado de la villa uchiha, no te puedes acercar a tu hermano y a ningún integrante de tu familia, o de lo contrario, tu pena será, la muerte...

Mikoto al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar llorar mas fuerte, mientras el padre la consolaba acariciando su hombro. Itachi solamente bajo la mirada

Fin cap 8

* * *

**listo ahi queda el fic, pobre itachi!!! ya lo echaron de su aldea ;^; pero no importa, porke supongo ke algo bueno le sucedera xDDD**

**ahjagsas salio deidara y sasori xDD, pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les aya gustado el fic, este cap estubo mas largo :B y eso ^^ besitos todos y cualker komentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben en un review n___n, hasta el proximo capitulo *O*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Con bastante retraso, aqui traigo el penultimo capitulo de mi fic :D , que emocion, ya lo voy a terminar ;3;**

**pues bien, aqui les dejo el cap, esta un poquito mula xD, pero es que lo ise a la rapida, ademas que tengo las malditas pruebas de nivel, nisiquiera me puedo meter al pc T.T**

**listo, ahora si pueden ir a leer :3  
**

* * *

.:: Dulce Pecado ::.

By: Harumi Meira

Itachi al escuchar lo último, lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada. No era sorpresa para el todo lo que estaba sucediendo

El mismo auto que lo había ido a buscar al hospital, ahora lo había llevado a su casa.

Un hombre desde dentro del auto le entrego un sobre

-ahí esta la dirección de tu nueva casa- Itachi recibió el sobre, sin emitir palabra alguna

El auto se marcho e Itachi entro a su casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él apoyándose en ella. Paso su mirada por toda la casa, quizás, extrañaría la tranquilidad que le ofrecía su casa. Cerró sus ojos, suspirando hondamente, cuando sintió que alguien apoyaba su cabeza en su vientre. Itachi sin abrir sus ojos, apoyo sus manos en la cabecita del ser que lo abrazaba. Sus dedos se escurrían por los suaves cabellos de su hermano, acariciando suavemente su cabecita.

-que sucede?...-seguía acariciando la cabellera del pequeño

-no lo se, tengo como...un mal presentimiento

-tu?, pero si un niño de tan solo 8 años no debería tener ese tipo de preocupaciones

-si lo se, pero...pensé que no volverías

Una sonrisa de ternura se formo en el rostro del mayor. Su hermano menor era realmente estupido, pero esa estupida inocencia era la que lo había enamorado.

-te acuerdas que te prometí que jugaríamos en la computadora?- Itachi separo a su hermano de su vientre

-s-si

-mira, toma- de su bolsillo tomo un poco de dinero, entregándolo al menor- ve a comprar unos dulces mientras yo instalo la computadora

-gracias nii-san- sasuke tomo el dinero y salio por la puerta.

Itachi cerró la puerta nuevamente solamente con el peso de su espalda, apoyándose en ella, pero ahora dejándose caer, apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Nunca en sus 18 años de vida, pensó que sentiría un dolor tan horrible. No quería separarse de su hermano, lo amaba demasiado, para no volver a verlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, no tenía mas opción, así que haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que sentía en esos momentos, se puso de pie, para dirigirse hacia su habitación...tenia mucho que empacar.

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad por las calles del barrio uchiha, que ni se percató que un auto pasaba a su lado a gran velocidad

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, entro en ella, y corrió a la pieza de itachi, en la cual no quedaba nada más que su computadora

Sasuke se sorprendió al no ver los muebles repletos de libros, la cómoda con la ropa de su aniki, su cama. Nada, no había nada más que la computadora encendida.

Sasuke volvió al living de su hogar, cuando sintió unos sollozos, provenientes del patio de la casa uchiha. Era su madre que lloraba, sentada en los escalones que daban al patio.

Sasuke se acercó a su madre, apoyando se cabecita en el hombro de ella. Su madre al sentir el contacto, puso su mano, en la mejilla de su hijo menor.

-que sucede oka-san

-ahh sasu-chan...tu hermano...itachi...- decía la madre entre llantos

-que le pasó a itachi y a todas sus cosas?- preguntó sasuke

-tu hermano sasuke, tu hermano se fue...

Sasuke abrió sus negros ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que sus oídos de niño habían escuchado... ¿su hermano? ¿Su itachi se había marchado? No, no podía ser verdad, quizás estaba soñando, solamente tenia que despertar, si! Eso era, tenia que despertar.

Sasuke se puso de pie, corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, mientras, Mikoto solamente siguió llorando

Sasuke entró a la pieza de su hermano, buscando algún indicio que le digiera el porque de su repentina ida [obviamente para sasuke es repentino, nosotros sabemos porque se fue u_u]. Luego se percato de la computadora, había un archivo, una pequeña nota en ella.

Sasuke tomo el Mouse, y abrió el archivo, el cual decía lo siguiente:

_Sasuke, se que ya me abre ido cuando tu leas esto,_

_Quizás no comprendas porque mis cosas no están, todo será aclarado con el tiempo_

_Para que no me extrañes te deje mi computadora y algunos juegos, incluyendo el que_

_Acabas de comprar. Solo quiero que nunca me odies, no podría vivir pensando que la persona que amo, me detesta._

_Quiero que cuides a mamá, se que serás un gran hombre cuando crezcas, y quizás, en algún momento de nuestras vidas_

_Nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta entonces, quiero que crezcas y que seas feliz_

_Se feliz por mi, porque ahora, lo único que me mantenía feliz, ya no estará mas a mi lado_

_Te quiere mucho tu hermano mayor_

_Itachi_

Cuando termino de leer aquello, sintió un horrible mareo, su pequeño pecho le empezó a doler de una manera horripilante.

Sasuke se tumbo sobre el piso a llorar de una forma realmente desgarradora, lloraba a gritos, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos, y sasuke ya no lloraba, ahora estaba mirando hacia la nada, con la boca semiabierta, con un hilo de saliva, siendo de ella, aun tumbado en el piso.

La madre del pequeño uchiha, entró a la habitación, con un plato con galletas y un vaso con leche.

-sasuke-chan...te traje esto- dijo la madre desde el marco de la puerta

-arigato...oka-san- respondió sasuke sin animo alguno

-ahh...esta bien...d-dejare esto aquí- la madre se agacho y dejo el plato sobre el piso, para luego irse.

Sasuke tan solo miro el plato, para luego volver a mirar hacia la nada.

El atardecer se extinguía y la noche caía sobre konoha

Mikoto y Fugaku estaban en la mesa, comiendo en silencio, lo único que interrumpía aquel sepulcral silencio era el sonido del segundero de un reloj que se encontraba en la sala y el sonido de las gotas de la llave de agua de la cocina.

El señor uchiha miraba fijamente el plato que estaba frente a el

-creo que esta un poco...salado

-si...- respondió fugaku

Y eso fue toda la conversación en a cena

Cuando los padres de sasuke se iba a la cama, mikoto se dirigió a la habitación de sasuke a ver si dormía, fijándose que este no se encontraba ahí, así que fue a ver si estaba en la pieza de itachi, y allí lo encontró, con una almohada y tan solo cubierto con una manta.

La madre se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus negros ojos.

Sasuke no entendía que sucedía, y ella no estaba lista para explicarle las cosas aun, todo había sucedido tan rápido, aun no le cabía en la cabeza que su hijo mayor, sintiera ese tipo de cariño por su pequeño hermano.

La madre se acerco a sasuke, y acaricio sus cabellos

-i...ta...chi- balbuceo sasuke

Mikoto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar emocionarse, y salio de la habitación para ir a dormir. El día había sido muy agotador.

Itachi introdució la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta

Miro dentro del departamento, fijándose que era un lugar pequeño, pero lo suficiente como para una sola persona, y que sus cosas ya se encontraban ahí.

Se dirigió a su nueva habitación, dejando su ropa sobre un pequeño mueble que había.

Luego se retiro su propia ropa, metiéndose a la cama, sin antes soltar su cabello

-sasuke...-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido

Ya amanecía en konoha, e itachi comenzaba a despertar, restregó un poco sus ojos, y se fue directo a la ducha.

Después de unos 15 minutos salio del baño vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas y unos Black jeans.

Tomo su teléfono celular y salio de la casa.

Itachi se dirigía al mercado a comprar algunas cosas pues debía comer, así que comenzó a mira algunos objetos, hasta que vio a cierto pelirrojo.

Primero dudo si era lo correcto, pero al final, Sasori era su amigo, así que se acerco a saludarlo

-que tal sasori...

E nombrado se dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con itachi

-itachi...no esperaba verte aquí

-lo se, pero, me fui de mi casa- respondió itachi

Sasori tan solo suspiro, el sabia todo, por algo era el mejor amigo del moreno, pero nunca espero que las cosas sucedieran tan rápido

-no puedo creer que llegarías tan lejos

-no fue por eso...solamente baje la guardia y mi madre me vio

-mmm...supongo que ya no iras a la universidad...

-dile a deidara que tuve problemas familiares- dijo itachi en forma de respuesta

-esta bien, cuídate mucho itachi, y no hagas ninguna estupidez- itachi tan solo asintió con una débil sonrisa.

Itachi se acerco a sasori, el cual lo abrazo, apoyando se mentón en el hombro del mas bajo. Sasori tan solo correspondió el abrazo, su amigo necesitaba apoyo, y el no iba a negárselo

Itachi luego de comprar algunas cosas, comenzó a caminar por el centro de konoha.

Al parecer nadie, excepto el clan uchiha, sabían lo que el había hecho, así que siguió tranquilo por las calles.

Cuando paso por fuera de una tienda de electrónica, paso a comprar un televisor y un notebook, ahora que lo pensaba, dejar el computador en su antiguo hogar, había sido una elección confusa, pero era el único regalo que podía dejarle a su querido hermano.

Así que entro a la tiendo, y cuando salio, llevaba una gran caja con otra pequeña encima.

Ahora debía descansar, el día era largo y aun tenia mucho que hacer.

Habían pasado unos 7 años en konoha y sasuke se dirigía a la escuela con naruto.

-trajiste los materiales dobe?

-emm...ahora vuelvo- naruto se fue corriendo, dejando a sasuke solo en la plaza en la cual iban caminando.

Sasuke observaba como el rubio iba corriendo, así que camino hasta un banco del parque. Comenzó a tararear una canción, mientras esperaba. Sasuke estaba tan aburrido, así que comenzó a observar a las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Un poco mas allá de su lado izquierdo se encontraba una pareja de ancianos, dándoles migajas de pan, la imagen era tierna, pero en sasuke no causó, aquella sensación.

Luego miro al frente suyo, fijándose que había un sujeto, con el pelo largo, el cual le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, su rostro no lo podía ver, pues el pelo de este, caía en la cara de el. Sasuke se quedo un buen rato mirando a sujeto que estaba frente ha el, el cual mantenía su vista en el notebook que se encontraba apoyado en sus piernas.

De la nada, vino un viento fuerte, provocando que el pelo de sasuke se despeinara

-_"estupido cabello imbecil, quédate en tu lugar!"-_pensó, pero su discusión mental fue interrumpida por la voz ronca del sujeto de al frente

-estupido viento...- el viento provoco que el cabello que cubría el rostro del sujeto quedara al descubierto, mostrando esas grandes ojeras que poseía.

Sasuke quedo petrificado, al ver que aquel sujeto se trataba de Itachi, de su hermano, el hermano mayor que había admirado en su niñez, el hermano que no ha visto en 7 años, el hermano que abuso de el cuando tenia 8 años, si, porque después, al crecer comprendió porque su hermano se había marchado de la casa, porque su madre ni su padre nunca tocaban ese tema, y ahora lo tenia en frente, al hermano que tanto amó.

Sasuke se preguntaba una y otra vez si itachi había notado que el estaba ahí, pero luego se percato que eso no sucedió, porque el uchiha mayor acomodo su cabello, tomándolo en una cola baja, como solía hacerlo antes, y siguió con el notebook.

Sasuke temblaba ligeramente, no sabia si ir donde su hermano o salir corriendo de ahí, pero si se iba, naruto no lo encontraría ahí, si que lo único que se le paso por la mente fue ir donde estaba su hermano.

Sasuke se levanto de la banca y camino a paso lento al banco de al frente. Sus pasos eran lentos, apenas podía caminar, ¿que tal si no lo reconocía?, pero el no había cambiado mucho, ahora mucho mas alto, no tanto como el, además si peinado seguía siendo el mismo, no creía que su aniki no lo reconociera.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que su hermano no notara su presencia, sasuke se quedo estático ahí.

Itachi al notar que alguien estaba parado frente a el, subió la mirada para ver quien era, y que necesitaba, así que tranquilamente subió la mirada, para ver quien era, cuando, en el lugar que menos lo esperaba (en realidad nunca espero esto), ahí, frente a el, se encontraba, su pequeño hermanito sasuke.

El mayor abrió los ojos de sobremanera, al ver quien era el que se encontraba frente a el, después de tantos años, después de lo que el le había hecho, tenia que estar soñando.

-sa...su...ke...- fue lo único que pudo decir itachi

Por su parte sasuke sintió un alivio al ver que su hermano lo había reconocido, pero ahora venia la parte difícil, ¿de que hablarían?, así que en un intento, sasuke abrió sus labios, dejando escapar lo que Dios quisiera.

-nii-san...- y eso fue lo único que pudo decir, al fin y al cabo, no le guardaba rencor

Fin cap 9

* * *

**Listo! como creen que quedo? malo? bueno? lo unico que espero es que les haya gustado y perdonenme por el retraso ;^; porfavor!**

**Besos a todos~~**

**Bye~**


End file.
